Some fine glassware, for example lead crystal beverage containers and relatively high value glassware are advertised as dishwasher safe when a “china” setting is selected on the dishwasher controls. The china setting may reduce the maximum temperature and decrease water jet pressure. In some instances, even though the china setting has been selected, fine glassware may become chipped or broken during operation of the automatic dishwasher. The damage to the fine glassware may occur because the jets of water in the dishwasher cause the glassware to move, flip, and impact adjacent items of glassware. Relative motion between adjacent items of glassware may also cause worn spots, or etching at the area of contact. This will have an appearance of a cloudy ring or spot on the item of glassware.